


What's Done in the Dark

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always dangerous. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Challenge #4: THF Fandom Remix  
> Story remixed: Secondhand Smoke by RealityUnknowN

Bill can only describe this feeling within him as being restless. On the nightstand next to the bed, is the red glow of the alarm clock. The angry-colored numbers burn into Bill's eyes and he groans, forcing himself to turn away from the clock. However such a new position provides no relief either, as the smallest bit of light from the city's nightlife now peeks through the cracked curtains.

He lies there in what feels like forever. Watching. Waiting. Listening for that click of the hotel room's lock on the door. The silence is tearing Bill apart and he squeezes his shut just managing to turn on his side as the rough sheets scrape his skin. He has been lying there for quite some time and the door connecting their rooms remained closed.

Finally when the silence is like a loud ringing scream, does Bill get up and pad over to that intimidating door. When he pushes it open the snell of smoke and alcohol is the first thing to hit his nose. The room is dark and fogged with smoke as Bill struggles to make out where the bed is.

“You’re late." Tom grumbles from within the darkness and Bill swallows standing in the doorway, "Well? Come in."

“I am?” Bill whispers to the darkness more than to Tom. That restless feeling in his stomach has returned and tosses harder than ever.

There is a scratching noise of metal on metal, followed by a bright flame that illuminates Tom's face. It holds no expression and Bill cannot help at the sudden lurk it gives when Tom slowly lights up a cigarette.

“Normally, you would have been here an hour ago.” Tom exhales and shuts off the lighter, "Shut the door, you're letting all the smoke out."

“What do you mean, normally? I don’t always come.” Bill retorts softly as he shuts the door. The room is dark again except for the burning tip of Tom's cigarette and the smoke fills Bill's lungs and stings his eyes. Tom must have been hot boxing for hours to get the room this fogged.

Tom laughs and it's a harsh sound. “I beg to differ, Billy. You’ve padded through my door at the same time, every night for almost two weeks straight.” He flicks the burned filter onto the bed and Bill wiggles still on the opposite side of the room.

"I think you’re exaggerating.”

“No, baby, I’m not.” Tom laughs again before lighting his lighter again. Tom is lying on the bed stark naked amongst crimson sheets that look sinister in the dim lighting. Tom shows no shame as he is fully exposed to Bill and Bill looks away shyly from Tom's groin that is now steadily hardening.

Tom pats the empty space on the bed next to him and Bill shuffles over.

"You're wearing one of my shirts to sleep in again?" Tom smirks and Bill's ears burn.

Bill just stares dumbly at Tom, perched at the edge of the bed, and Tom exhales again. Then he's grabbing Bill's arms and dragging down onto the crimson sheets, keeping the cigarette between his lips, as he forcefully pulls Bill's shirt off.

Bill's eyes are wide and innocent as they always are in these nightly encounters and Tom moans as he pulls Bill to rest his head on Tom's bare chest. They lye in silence for a while, as Tom continues to smoke his cigarette.

The smoke of the cigarette and the foggy haze that covers the room burns Bill's eyes and make his lungs tighten. He knows that cigarettes are modest in comparsion to what Tom must have been smoking earlier, but it still feels like taboo to Bill to even smoke a cigarette.

Tom's naked body is pressed up against Bill's and Bill shudders savoring the contact. Innocent childhood cuddling has evolved into so much more over the years.

" Talk to me until I fall asleep." Bill mutters as he closes his eyes and listens to Tom's heartbeat.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything."

“Would you like a bed time story, baby brother?” Tom says cruelly but Bill has become accustomed to Tom's strange ways of affection.

“Yes, please, Tomi.”

Tom laughs at the nickname and traces fingers up Bill's bare thigh as he starts. “Once upon a time, there a pretty princess called Billa...”

“Tomi...” Bill blushes swatting his brother playfully on the stomach. The muscles tense beneath Bill's fingers and Bill soon finds himself stroking the abused skin.

“Alright, I’ll be good,” Bill can tell Tom is smirking even if he can't see him. Soon there is something pressed to Bill's lips and Bill mewls trying to turn his head.

"Come on, open up." Tom huffs and finally Bill gives in and inhales the cigarette. Coughing as the tobacco burns his lungs and throat.

“It was a dark and cloudy night, much like tonight, when a beautiful boy and his handsome brother lay together, talking in whispers. They hoped and prayed that the walls didn’t have ears. They breathe each other in, along with the warm smoke that encircled them. Their fingers interlaced,” Tom pulls the cigarette back to inhale before continuing, “their breathing shallow and slow, they feel and listen to one another’s heart beat."

“Keep going.” Bill whispers and inhales without having to be asked when Tom presses the stick to his lips again. Bill's head is starting to dully ache and he feels off balance even though he's lying down. It was just a cigarette wasn't it?

"This is some good stuff." Tom laughs, “...they love each other, even though it was wrong, even though millions would oppose and oppress them, they chose what was in their hearts, over what everyone else thought. They couldn’t care, didn’t care. They had each other and their love and that was all they needed.”

“That was unbelievably cheesy, Tomi. Not bad, just cheesy.” Bill giggles but he loves every moment of it.

"You're too easy." Tom laughs and inhales once more sighing in contentment. The smoke is almost a warm blanket around Bill and he smiles reaching to take another hit.

“You love it, don’t you?” Tom asked keeping the joint out of Bill's reach.

“Not as much as I love you. Though, the two of you are similar.” Bill smiles doopily through glazed eyes.

“How so?”

“Around you both, I just can’t wait to breathe in.”

“It could kill you,” Tom grins extinguishing the joint and turning Bill so that he's beneath him. Their groins press together and Bill moans.

“This lifestyle is killing me faster,” Bill pants as Tom snakes his hands down to grab at Bill's rear.

“So many risks, baby.”

“All of them are worth it.” Bill smiles pressing a kiss to Tom's shoulder.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Tom smiles back leaning down to press their foreheads together as he begins to rock his body into Bill's.

"I love you," Bill whispers, "No matter what."

"Yeah? That could be dangerous, little boy," Tom begins to suck on Bill's neck and he's instant jelly beneath Tom, "Can you handle it?"

"I handled whatever it was you gave me." Bill smiles as he breathes in the smokey air. It could kill him. It's dangerous to deal with just like Tom. And Bill loves every moment of it.

"Show me then." Tom smiles pressing their lips together and he has Bill. And things are just the way they should be, with a little added risk. The pair's bodies wtithe together in sweat as the smoke provides the perfect hazy cover to mask their actions. It will protect the twins' secret just as Tom will always protect Bill.


End file.
